


2. Mindless. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya, i cavalieri dello zodiaco
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Obsession, Rambling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Ipotetico post Hades.Tutti i Gold Saint son tornati in vita, ma i tormenti e le ossessioni, così come gli amori disperati, non sono scomparsi con la loro morte.E Shura, più di tutti, non riesce ad abbandonare l'ossessione per qualcuno che lo odia ancora.





	2. Mindless. Writober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Shura è un personaggio parecchio ostico quando mi capita tra le mani. Qui, mi è quasi sfuggito di mano.

Non aveva senso, no davvero, continuare a cercarlo quando era chiaro come il sole quanto la sua presenza lo infastidisse.  
Non aveva senso, nemmeno, seguirne gli spostamenti da lontano, immaginarne le forme da vicino o carezzare con un dito la silhouette che si stagliava sul cielo limpido di quell'inverno mai così freddo.  
Non aveva senso e, a detta di chi, ancora, lo desiderava accanto a sé, era anche un tantino masochista da parte sua continuare con quella sua silenziosa testardaggine.  
“Zucca contro zucca, prima o poi una si rompe e si apre. Non so quanto possa aiutarti” gli ripetevano.  
A dire il vero era disposto anche a perdere un braccio, di nuovo, se questo fosse servito ad avere la sua attenzione. Forse era davvero masochista.  
Perché ricevere insulti, sfuriate rabbiose, occhiate che ogni volta riducevano in cenere ogni sua speranza... e persistere?  
Eppure, eppure...  
“Se c'è rabbia, se mi odia – o dice di odiarmi – e ha ancora il desiderio di scatenare tutta l'energia del suo corpo contro di me... non c'è forse speranza che qualcosa, di buono, giaccia sotto tutta quella sua furia?”.  
Non li vedeva, non li poteva certo vedere gli sguardi sconcertati dei compagni a quelle parole, perché il suo sguardo non era mai su di loro, quando parlava di lui.  
I suoi occhi erano su di lui, sul suo peccato che era anche la sua vittima.  
Sull'oggetto del suo amore che era anche la sua ossessione.  
Erano su di lui, il suo leoncino, che nascondeva delle feroci zanne, pronte a scattare sul suo ignaro persecutore.  
Ingenuo, fiducioso, folle.


End file.
